The clinical research education curriculum described in this proposal will coordinate existing and develop specific new clinical research education programs for physician-students and medical students. It has explicit and measurable commitment from the Dean, the department heads, and clinical investigators throughout the institution. The physician-student audience will have a critical core group of 12 physician-students who will have 70 percent protected time for two years to complete a clinical research education curriculum based on two blocks of intense course work followed by three programs that continue throughout the two years. Each physician-student will be mentored by one of over 90 established clinical investigators who constitute our Participating Faculty. They will complete an independent clinical investigation and gain the M.S. degree. This program will build on the strengths of an established, successful Penn State College of Medicine program, the Dean's Feasibility Grants which supports clinical investigators working together with basic scientists. The medical student component has specific programs to develop life-long interests in clinical research. A medical student research project has been a curriculum requirement at Penn State since the inception of the college in 1967. The majority of these projects are published in peer-reviewed journals. During the past 10 years, the percentage of clinical research projects rose form 25 percent to over 50 percent, clearly indicating increased interest among our students in clinical research. We will augment our medical student clinical research education program with elective curricula and increased involvement in clinical research projects in our General Clinical Research Center. Assessment of all components of our clinical research education program will be performed by following each participant's subsequent career path and involvement in clinical research. The Department of Health Evaluation Sciences and The Office of Medical Education will conduct the postgraduate career tracking and the acquisition, maintenance and analysis of longitudinal data sets. A major goal of The Penn State Program is to prepare physicians to conduct clinical research and to become successful in applying for external funding.